Indiana Jones and The Lost Garden of Eden
by Joshua Page
Summary: In this action adventure Indy is forced to face his personal demons, as he tries to find the tree of life, to save the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones and the Garden of Eden

Chapter 1

Trapped In Bova

The sun was setting spilling colors of fiery orange yellow and pink into the Mediterranean Sea, neither Indiana nor Sophia could believe what they had just witnessed let alone endured. "So what's next, DR. Jones", Indy turns his face west "Home, and what about you? Back to stage shows, and reading palms?" "After what we have just been through, I think I'm done for a while. I mean how many times in your life can you say you stole a German U boat and rediscovered Atlantis. Not to mention being chased by Nazis, Arabs, and even did some chasing of our own! No, I think I'm going back to the big apple and just rest. Maybe write a book?" Indy turns his collar up to shield from the brisk air, and moves closer to Sophia "You know Sophia; I thought the coldest years of my life were spent with you in Iceland. I was wrong, look me up if your ever in need of adventure" Sophia closed her eyes as Indy moved closer stopping just before there lips met. Sophia opened her eyes to see Indy walking to the pier, and as always leaving her standing in the cold.

Sophia could see Indy hand something to the porter at the pier, and walked on. "Ms. Hapgood, the gentleman asked me to give you this" Sophia opened the napkin to find the last known oricalcum bead. A smile came across her face as she walked to the nearby town square to find some lodging. "Where did he go" she thought to herself, looking at the bead realizing it was now her only connection to him and the adventure they shared. Sophia walked into the first café she saw and asked for a cup of tea, as she waited her mind kept drifting back to Atlantis. "Excuse me madam, your tea, ma'am are you ok?" Sophia was jolted from her dreams, "I'm sorry my mind is on other things, thank you" Sophia reached for the tea making eye contact with the young waiter, she almost felt hypnotized by the deep blue color and the familiar emotion his eyes gave her as though they had met before. Realizing she must be making him uncomfortable turned quickly to the cup of Tea, "Thank You". He smiled and walked back to his duties.

Sophia's thoughts quickly returned to Atlantis as the sipping of the tea almost became hypnotic, thoughts of how life in Atlantis must have been. Visions of children playing, scenes of market life, and lovers in perfect harmony no war no hate and no pain. Suddenly the dreams turned intense, and Sophia found herself standing there in Atlantis it felt so real. As she gazed in awe at the many futuristic details Atlantis had to offer. Her wonder was interrupted by the voice of a young man "Greeting's Sophia, we have been waiting for you" she turned to face the young man, but like dust in the wind her vision began to fade and she awoke to find her self in an unfamiliar place laying on a bed.

As her eyes searched the room she tried to make sense of where she was and how she had gone from a small café in Bova Marina to a small apartment bedroom. She began to follow a sound similar to rain fall, but once in the hallway she realized it was the sound of a running shower. Unsure what to do she began looking for an exit, and there it was she rushed to it but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of the voices on the other side. She pressed her ear up to the door to try and make out what was being said. "I saw her come here with a young man; he was carrying her as if she was passed out." "Did you here anything said between them?" The voice of the second man had a very distinct German accent, "Nazis" Sophia thought to herself "They must be looking for me and Indy, guess you can't just borrow a German U-boat". Boom Boom Boom, the pounding on the door sent Sophia tip toeing to the bedroom she was before.

"Open Up, by order of the Gestapo" The young man rushes from the shower, barley having time to wrap a towel around his waist. "Yes, what is the trouble?" "You where seen with an American woman earlier, yes?" The young man didn't miss a beat, and answered quickly and confidently, "Oh my apologies sir, but no. She is my sister, and had a bit too much to drink so I took her home" The officer looked past his face and into the apartment. "I would like to look at her for myself" the officer said obviously not believing the story. "Of course, if you would give her a few moment to get into appropriate attire" Sophia realizing the young man was running out of time stumbles out into the living room and in her best Italian said "Brother please send your guest away, I am not feeling well" while stumbling towards the two she began acting as if she would vomit. "My apologizes, please tend to your sister", quickly closing the door as if disgusted. "Are you always that good at lying" the young man raised his eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing?" There moment of victory is interrupted by the sound of a commotion on the street below, the two run to the window horrified to see a car with several SS men getting out. "What did YOU DO?" the young man's eyes widen in fear, "long story, but it involves a stolen U-boat, How do I get out of here?" The young man grabs Sophia's arm and begins running "You mean how do We get out of here."

The two leap from the second floor window down to the awning above the café, and begin running through the narrow streets crowded with evening patrons. "Stick close the streets are really busy this time of evening, what's you name by the way?" "Sophia! You don't think this looks suspicious, a red headed American woman running through the streets with an Italian boy wearing just a towel?" "Boy? I'm 19, and I don't think we have a choice. Let's hide here in this alley way." The two hide in the shadows of the alley way waiting for the Gestapo to give up their search.

"I am Leonardo by the way, I take it after such a good run you must be feeling better." Sophia finally begins to realize who Leonardo is, "You're the boy I mean, man from the café. What happened to me?" "You were sitting at your table drinking your tea when you simply slouched over and passed out, I tried to wake you several times. My boss was going to call the authorities but I told him I knew you and would take you home, lucky I did or the Gestapo would have caught you for sure. So did you really steal a U-Boat?" Sophia laughed and turned her gaze skyward, "Actually I was with the man who stole the U-Boat, and made quite a few enemies along the way" Leonardo shook his head in amazement. As Sophia continued recounting the adventure she shared with Indy, Leonardo began examining the alley for another exit. "I don't mean to cut your story short but I think we are going to need to get out of town, because these guys aren't giving up!" As the two ventured deeper into the alley they came to a dead end,

"Great, what's on the other side of this brick wall?" Sophia said with a sigh. Leonardo walked up to the brick wall which was about 10 feet tall or so, climbing up he slowly peaked over the other side. "Um Sophia, it's the dock and I see about 10 German soldiers inspecting a U-Boat." "I have really done it this time" Sophia thinks to herself, "Where does this door go?" Leonardo still perched on the wall turns to see the door in question "it's the kitchen door to Giovanni's restaurant" Sophia turns the knob and peeks in "Lets go we can hide in here". Leonardo leaps from the wall, "C'mon Leo! Leo?" Sophia turns to see Leo missing, looking up she see's Leo's towel caught on the wall. "Uh can you hand me the towel" at that very moment a breeze flips the towel over the wall. "Great!" Leonardo moves from the shadows, "Nice, judging from what I see you have no reason to be worried" Sophia's comment seemed to have no effect on Leo, "Just open the door so I can run in" as soon as the door is open Leo runs in and finds a closet to his immediate right Sophia follows, "Here" Sophia hands him what looks like a restaurant uniform. "Great now we are trapped here" Leo looks at Sophia, "You know lady for an American Spy you sure loose hope a lot." Sophia looked puzzled, "American Spy? Why would you say that?" "Why else would an American be in Italy, especially at these times." Before Sophia could even respond the closet door flies open, "We meet again! I see your Sickness has worn off"

Chapter 2

Prisoner of the Mother Land

Indy Gasped for air as his face was submerged yet again in an aluminum pale, "Dr. Jones, I can do this all day! Or until you expire which ever comes first!" The German officer gave the under to submerge him again. "Wait!" Shouted Indy, everyone stopped "

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prisoner of the Mother Land

Indy Gasped for air as his face was submerged yet again in an aluminum pale, "Dr. Jones, I can do this all day! Or until you expire which ever comes first!" The German officer gave the under to submerge him again.

"Wait!" Shouted Indy, everyone stopped

"Fuck Hitler", one of the nearby German officers punches Indy in the ribs.

"I can see this one will be tough to break, take him back to a cell." Two soldiers drag a tired Indy back to his cell, and toss him into the ten by ten concrete room, no windows, and no bed just concrete.

"Jock! How did you manage to crash land right into the lions den?" Indy shouts. Jock an Australian pilot had been Indy's personal pilot for years with never an incident,

"Sorry mate, guess I'm getting a little rusty!"

Indy began examining the cell looking for a way of escape only to realize there wasn't one.

"What do they want with you?"

"I found Atlantis Jock, I actually found it" Indy says with a grin.

"Atlantis! It's real!" Jocks eyes lit up with wonder,

"It's very real, the Nazis want to harvest the power source, and with that kind of power they could rule the world!" Jock sank back into the corner he was sitting against.

"Jones, what are the history books going to say about you?" Jock stared at Indy in awe and respect.

"Nothing, if we can't break out of here" Indy pressed his head against the cell bars to look further down the corridor to see a lone German guard sitting

"Jock, play dead!" Indy began shouting

"This man is dying! He needs a medic!" The guard came running to see Jock convulsing on the ground, he quickly opens the door and runs to aid Jock. Indy thinking fast lands two quick jabs to the guard's temple, the guard disoriented tries to draw his firearm, but Indy followed the jabs with a knee to the groin. Jock grabs the firearm,

"We need to lure another guard so we will both have a uniform" Indy motions for Jock to gag the guard.

"Jock put the uniform on." While jock put on the uniform Indy began formulating a plan. Just then a guard started walking down the corridor,

"Remember in Mexico City" Indy whispers.

"Of course mate, Mexico City" Jock turned the gun on Indy.

"What is going on here" the German guard reaches for his side arm, Indy quickly turns and delivers a full force punch to the guards nose, followed by a kick to the gut from jock. Indy immediately puts on the uniform.

"Okay Indy we both got German uniforms, we both got firearms, but uh, what do we do now?"

Indy begins talking and walking toward the only door in the cell block. "On the other side of this doors is a long corridor at the end of that is door that leads to several different bunkers, one of those doors leads to a hanger. It either houses planes or tanks I couldn't tell. Doesn't matter we will use either one to make our escape"

Jock shakes his head in agreement. "Indy I can handle the plane, but I hope you can drive a panzer!"

The two rushed through the door and began a 60 yard dash to the other door. Indy crouched down as Jock stood to provide firing cover if needed. Indy slowly turned the handle and peeked through. "Great, there are about 7 soldiers standing in the corridor. Let's walk out like natural, but don't be afraid to use your gun"

The two walk out and head to the nearest door without even one guard noticing. Indy opens the door to see a large warehouse packed full with people on phones and reading telegraphs and sending messages.

"What kind of war are they getting ready for" Indy thought. Just then a German solider walked up.

"Get over to the prison camp; the workers are getting out of control! Shot anyone you have to" As they marched back down several corridors Indy interpreted what the Commander had said. About 35 soldiers came to a stop in front of a huge steel door, and as the door slowly creaked open Indy and Jock were shocked to see what looked like a small group of 50 prisoners fighting with guards.

"Indy what is going on? These people are all Jewish!" Jock's face explained the horror in his voice.

The soldiers ran out into the crowd of Jewish prisoners and began beating them until there will to revolt seemed to be broken. The commander in charge stood in the mist of the battered bodies and began delivering a speech of how Germany would reclaim all that was hers, and how they would pay for the atrocities they had caused. Commander Julius Schlitz stood about 6 feet tall and had short cropped blonde hair; he seemed to not have an ounce of fat.

"Now which of you thought it was a good idea to try and revolt in my camp? Which poor idiot thought they could actually challenge me! Which of you little pigs thought you could stand in defiance to the Mother Land!" Schlitz walked through the prisoners (now forced to lie facedown in the mud as it had been raining all morning).

One older Jewish man stood up "It was me; I tricked them into thinking we could win. Do not blame these young men for my ignorance?" Indy's eyes began for the first time ever to show deep emotion.

"Indy do you know that man?" Jock shocked to see Indy so emotional.

"His name is Walter Neman; he was my professor in college. He inspired me to become a professor; he always taught me that a true free man is one who knows in his heart who he is and where he is from. I gotta recue him!"

Jock grabbed Indy's "Wait, now is not the time! You will do him no good if you are dead to." Both Indy and Jock stood just inside the main door.

Commander Schlitz approached Walter "You thought you could undermined me? You thought you could rally these pigs to escape! Punishment is a must; sadly it will be the worst for you than for them. I will be forced to watch the torture of your own country men, and then you will choose who lives and who dies. Since you seem to control them so well you will now control there lives even to death and if you don't choose who lives and who dies then they all die" Schlitz finished his edict with a swift punch to the face of Walter, followed by the butt of a rifle forcing him back to the mud.

Commander Schlitz began walking back to the giant door and spotted Indy and Jock standing watching.

"You two since you could not stomach the beatings you will stand in the rain and stand guard until we execute them tomorrow" Indy just nodded.

"Walter, Walter, It's me Henry, Henry Jones." Indy spoke in a whisper.

"Oh Henry, how could you! I thought you would do something much better with your life!" Walters's eyes began to tear up.

Indy smiled "Walter I'm here to rescue you."

Jock began investigating the rest the camp trying to draw a mental picture in his mind. The compound was shaped like a cross, each arm of the cross led to different parts of the exterior. The north arm led out to a runway, the east arm of the complex led out to the camp, the west arm is the entrance to the compound and had a decorated courtyard, and the southern arm of the complex was still under construction and was facing a thick forest.

"Indy we got two options, we can get these guys to the runway and steal a plane or we can get to the southern end and rush into the forest."

"Walter how many men are here?" Indy whispered to Walter

"There about 40 men total, but they are planning on shipping about 400 men women and children within the next month. We were brought to build the camp and complex, Henry the complex must be destroyed its not a work camp its going to be a death camp!"

Indy and Jock looked at each other in disbelief, realizing they could not just rescue the men, but had to destroy the entire complex.

2


End file.
